Increasingly, consumers and businesses alike turn to cloud-based services over local computing environments. Such cloud-based computing services advantageously provide access to customizable and scalable computing resources over a network (e.g., the Internet). Typically, cloud-based service providers house such computing resources in one or more data centers that may include hundreds or even thousands of devices such as servers, switches, processors, memory, and other corresponding hardware and software components. The sheer number of data center devices or nodes as well as the number of possible configurations often results in complex networks within each data center. Moreover, the devices forming such complex networks may dynamically change depending on customer needs. Accordingly, it is often difficult to identify node topologies, data path flow, and/or path characteristics for devices and/or networks within data center networks.